BFFWB
by WhoAmI2010
Summary: The title is Best Friends Forever With Benefits...This is the Sequel to Fairy Cupids...Now Hardison never found Parker before the team reformed, what if Sophie knew what Parker was up to? What if it has to do with a client? Parkerhardisosophie Triangle?
1. Chapter 1

_**Fairy BFFwb**_

_**By**_

_**WhoAmI**_

_**Part One**_

_**Few months ago…**_

_Sophie was about to surprise Parker because of the fact that she was going to be in the Sound of Music and there was a knock on the door that she knew Parker was staying in…A woman opened the door in a night shirt…._

_**Present…**_

_Nate and Sophie would seeing another client. "My wife is trying to take me for everything because she thought I was cheating on her. I mean yeah we was getting a divorce but I didn't cheat…There's this judge and then the pictures which would bullshit I wasn't even there, I was at an away game." the client said and Sophie showed her sports skills. "Boston is in the division championship and you Damian King have an average of 350 with 10 homeruns." Sophie said and Damian was impressed with that. "The photos will be no problem to get that and if you want her name slammed through the mud, we could do that too." Nate said and then Damian showed a picture of the wife. Sophie coughs really hard because she knew the picture. "I think we could do this." Sophie said…_

_Hardison was making lunch and as Parker got her cereal, she pour it in there. Parker stare at Hardison. He turned and she pointed to her lips, they kiss a few time and Elliot saw this then rolled his eyes. As Nate and Sophie walked in, they saw the lip-lock. Nate was about to break it up and Sophie was against it for a while…_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Fairy BFFWB**_

_**By**_

_**WhoAmI2010**_

_**Part Two**_

_**Few months ago(Flashback)….**_

"_**I'm Lola, I'm Parker's….friend." Lola said and Parker tipped the door to find Sophie. "Parker." Sophie said and Parker responded, "Sophie. What are you doing here?" "I'm looking to talk to you about coming to the musical." Sophie said and Parker thought, **__oh God she found me…" _

_**Present…**_

"_**She found me!" Parker said and Sophie responded, "No she didn't, she was married." "She's married, oh my God I'm the other woman." Parker said and added, "I should have known and asked for lots of money. We're going after her…Wait, if I do, Hardison will know but if he knows I mean he's not going to get mad I mean it's two girls…But I'm not with the girl so he might get mad that I was with a girl even if he's the only one for me…" Sophie paused until Parker was done with her own conversation. "Look, Nate should know about this." Sophie said and Parker responded, "No! He shouldn't know! You could say you had sex with her… "I would never…" **_

"_**I had sex with the ex-wife." Sophie reluctantly lied about. Elliot had a small smile on his face, Hardison was interested in the details and Nate was puzzled then Parker went around and said, "Sophie we're shocked and that means she should take the lead.." "Yeah I mean if you know her in the biblical sense…I mean that I'm not saying what you did…I mean if you and her…I got nothing." Hardison said and Elliot just smiled. "I think me and you should share the lead." Nate said….**_

_**Parker doesn't care what people think but when it comes to Hardison he's the acceptance to the rule. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_Bffwb_

_By_

_WhoAmI2010_

_Part Three_

"_I mean this job is going to be easy, I mean Sophie could used her charm so that Lola could give everything we need for the client to make the divorce smoothly for him" Hardison said and Parker was on her own little mission as she was listening to her boyfriend. Parker got into the apartment and placed two camera on each other ends of the room. . She made sure they would in working order and got out of there. Lola came in and Parker found the balcony then hid. _

"_Is she in?" Sophie asked Parker and the daredevil responded, "Yes." This was going to be risky because Sophie had to basically sell "Jane" aka Parker out and then Elliot was ready to do step two as Master , a male dominatrix. Parker told Sophie that Lola like that._

_As Sophie came in, Lola recognized her. Sophie had wanted to know if Lola was interested in getting her ex-husband in a position of making monthly payments to them. _

"_How's Jane?" Lola asked and Sophie responded, "She's good, she's with someone." Lola turned her body around and said, "What?" Lola was very angry and paused a few more seconds. "Oh my God. She's with someone. My mistress!!!" Lola then became unhinged and then grabbed a gun. "Jane" knew how to satisfy her and know she was gone…_

"_Do you know how long I was trying to put myself in a position?!" Lola yelled and waved the gun about. "Do you know Jane is the only happiness I have? I mean when she got the plant, I mean she treated it was a dog or baby but I love that about my mistress!" Lola yelled and then pointed the gun at Sophie. _

_Hardison didn't make the connection yet. Sophie lean in and then Lola screamed over and over, "Where is she? Where is she?!" Sophie didn't know what to do next and Parker was about to come out. "She has split personalities!!" Sophie yelled and Lola put down her gun. Parker paused then Lola turned around to see…The phone rang and there was a message…_

"_The hit is about to go down on your ex-husband, get in position because there's a sniper ready to take him out at Fenway Park in twenty minutes." the voice trace the called has the answer machine turned on and as Elliot heard that in tight leather pants. Nate told him to go to Fen way and find the guy…_


	4. Chapter 4

_BFFWB_

_By_

_WhoAmI2010_

_Part Four_

_**Three months ago…**_

"_I didn't know you would…" Sophie said and Parker responded, "I jump off of buildings, you didn't see that coming." Sophie paused because she should know that about Parker. The blonde headed nominee for any padded room was walking to her computer…"How did you found me?" Parker asked and Sophie told her how….So as Sophie told Parker about the musical, Parker was actually considering not seeing after her last two "plays". Parker reluctantly agreed and then she remember she told Hardison to come find her but Sophie was successful at it…_

Lost and insecureYou found me, you found meLying was on the floorSurrounded, surroundedWhy'd you have to wait?Where were you? where were you?Just a little lateYou found me, you found meIn the end,Everyone ends up aloneLosing her, the only one who I amWho I'm not, and who I want to way to know How long she will be next to me

"_Do you want to watch a movie?" Parker asked and Sophie saw human behavior which was brief and was not getting much from Nate. Sophie agreed and Parker put on Alvin and the Chipmunks….Sophie couldn't believe how totally strange Parker is and Sophie watched it even if she felt her brain cells dying one by one. Parker knew Sophie was not enjoying this but it was punishment for tomorrow's play and the last two but she still stayed.. "You found me." Parker said and added, "That means something." _

_**Present….**_

_Everyone gave a report and Hardison just stare at Parker…Sophie felt the tension between them. Hardison had enough to nail Lola. So he was making the D.V.D. because of what happened after the kiss between "Jane" and Lola…After a few days to put nails on the coffin…Lola was just another case…_

_Hardison was sitting at the bar and Parker sat next to him. "Is there anything I should know? Do you do bondage too?" Hardison asked and Parker responded, "I don't see the point of that…" Hardison smiled and Parker then turned his face. She told him about she wanted him to find her and she was pissed that he didn't. She said how disappointed she was because Parker knew how good he was. Hardison apologize and assured he did look for her. Parker then told him that she forgave him and not to do it again, Sophie stood in the background as they Hardison made up with Parker…_

_**Three months later…**_

"_You know after the show we could steal something.." Parker said and Sophie responded, "Ask me again after the reviews." So as Sophie left, Parker then yelled, "You want to stay overnight!" Sophie turned around with the look of, __**Dear God Parker and then…..**_


End file.
